A Grave Objection
by TheQuietAwakening
Summary: It was Draco and Hermione's wedding day and it was supposed to be a wonderful, joyous occasion. Being a controversial couple who were never supposed to be together according to societal norms, she should have known something terrible would occur. What happens when objection turns into murder? – Written for QLFC Round 10


**Author's Note:**

 **Round 10! Thanks for checking it out! The theme for this round was Soapies.**

 **Position prompt (Chaser 1): Write about a death at a wedding, birthday party, or similarly happy occasion**

 **Optional prompts: (object) potion vial, (word) objection, (word) poisonous**

 **Word Count Pre-AN = 2999**

* * *

She should have known something terrible would happen today. She should have been expecting fate to object. Today was the day for all the socially constructed, century-old rules to be broken.

Hermione's heart fluttered as she thought about walking down the aisle, seeing his terribly handsome face waiting for her at the end. Today, she was marrying Draco Malfoy.

To say the nerves were getting to her was an understatement. Thousands of butterflies had burst forth from their cocoons, stretching their wings in the pit of her stomach.

She told herself this was normal. Everyone got nervous on their wedding day. Her wedding. Hermione Granger. Marriage had never really been at the forefront of her mind. She'd even said 'no' the first time Draco had proposed.

Hermione smiled about that now. She hadn't been ready to give up her independence quite yet. She had just started her career at St. Mungo's, for goodness sake! He had spent weeks convincing her, and each attempt was more extravagant than the last. You simply didn't say _'no'_ to Draco Malfoy, especially when it's something he really wanted.

"Are you sure about this?" Ginny asked, trying to keep a strand of Hermione's untameable hair from poking out of the up-do.

"You're right, maybe I should have just kept it down. Might have been easier," Hermione replied.

"Not about the hair." Ginny quit poking at the bun and came to stand beside her in the mirror. "About marrying him."

"Gin, we've talked about this." Hermione turned to look at her friend. "I know what I'm doing. Draco has changed a lot in the past few years. I thought you were starting to like him."

"For Merlin's sake, Hermione! You hated him, absolutely despised him! I can see he's changed, but that doesn't mean I think you should commit to spending your life with him. You hated him, he hated you. He bullied you, made your life miserable! He stood there and watched while you were tortured!"

"And we worked through it. This wasn't an instantaneous switch from hating him to loving him," Hermione pointed out. "It took time. I was required to put aside my bias and treat him like a person. I mean, he was my patient after all, and since I couldn't get rid of him, I had to be professional about it. We worked through it, Gin. I'm sure about this."

Ginny crossed her arms skeptically. "Then why are you shaking."

"It's normal to be nervous," Hermione argued. "Besides, I wouldn't be doing this at all if I wasn't sure. You should know that."

The redhead took a deep breath and let her arms slide back to her sides. "I wouldn't be a friend if I didn't question it. This whole thing makes me a little uneasy. Had to make sure." She paused, a smile spreading across her lips. "You're getting married."

"Can you believe it?"

"If he is how you tell me, then you really don't have anything to worry about," Ginny said.

"Thanks Gin."

"But if he ever hurts you, I just might invite him for a little game of Quidditch and 'accidently' knock him around a bit. Maybe he'll fall off his broom from a remarkably tall height."

"Ginny!"

"Okay, fine." She raised her hands in defense. "Not high enough to kill him, just seriously injure."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Can you grab me a glass of water? I think I saw a jug in the hallway. The nerves are making me parched."

Ginny sighed. "Back in a sec," she said, poking the hair back into place as she turned to go.

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. She was about to be a married woman. Hermione Granger-Malfoy. She had to admit, she liked the ring of it. He wasn't too fond of her keeping her own last name, so hyphenating was a bit of a compromise. It was growing on her though. She smiled. Hermione Granger-Malfoy.

"Hermione." Ginny's voice was shaking as she stood in the doorway. "There's a dead guy in the hallway."

Hermione's eyes bulged. "What?"

"He's just lying there-"

She was on her feet in an instant, rushing from the room.

Sure enough, there was a middle-aged man lying crumpled on the hallway floor, his bloodshot eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Hermione snatched her wand from her waist and came to kneel beside him, scanning his body for any sign of life. Maybe there would still be some way she could help.

Nothing. He was gone.

"I think I recognize him," Ginny said quietly from behind her. "He's one of the caterers."

Hermione swallowed. "Get Harry."

"Yeah, right, okay." Ginny ran down the hall.

Hermione took a deep breath. How could this be happening right now, today? She was supposed to be getting married!

With trembling fingers, she raised her wand once again, this time scanning for the cause of death. Bloodshot eyes, swollen tongue, organs enlarged. Poison—most likely ingested—but the extent of the internal damage sent off warning signs. She read about something a while back, a terrible, ancient potion, extremely fatal. It had been suspected in a few murders that had occurred recently. Osculum Mortis: literally, Kiss of Death.

"Hermione!" Harry's voice carried down the hall as he rushed towards her. "Are you okay?"

"Little shaken up, but fine," she replied. "Harry, it's that potion again."

Their eyes met.

"They're here," he said.

"At my wedding? Why?" Hermione despaired. This was not supposed to be happening.

"I've magically locked down the area. No one's getting in or out. We'll find whoever's doing this."

"Do the guests know?" Hermione asked.

"Not yet. Ginny's finding Ron to tell him, but I think we should keep it quiet for now. We don't want to panic people," Harry told her.

"Do they have something to panic about?"

Harry rubbed one hand across his forehead. "Maybe."

Shaking, Hermione stood. She was not going to cry, she told herself. This was not the time, but the whole day was so emotional. Between the nerves, a lack of sleep, and her wedding being ruined by a murder, she felt her chin quiver, hot tears welling in her eyes. She cleared her throat and attempted to swallow the emotions rising within her.

Harry wrapped her in a tight hug. "We'll figure this out," he promised.

Hermione squeezed him back, letting her eyes shut for a brief moment. "Thanks," she whispered.

Pulling away, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I have to find Draco."

"Go. I'll talk to people, see if anyone saw anything," he told her with a reassuring smile.

Hermione dashed down the hall, turning right at the end and heading to the farthest room. She knocked on the door.

It didn't open and inside was silent, making worry creep up within her.

She knocked again. "Draco?" No answer. "I'm coming in," she said and pushed open the door. The room was empty.

Why wasn't he in his preparation room? Where _was_ he?

Hermione stepped out again and hurried to find him, heart racing. What if something happened to him?

She couldn't think about that. He was probably just exploring. Neither him, nor his best man Blaize Zabini, had ever been there before. It was a Grand Hotel in Muggle London, and they were probably just walking around, laughing at all the strange 'abstract' artwork.

She couldn't help thinking that this was her fault. He had wanted to get married at the Manor, but she wouldn't have it. The wedding had been quite difficult to plan with all the compromise that ended up needing to be worked out, but this was one of the things she had won. She would have her wedding in the May Fair Hotel where her parents had gotten married.

He had insisted upon booking the entire place, spending an atrocious amount of money . That meant wards were everywhere, security was tight, and this shouldn't have happened. They were a controversial couple, and many people objected to the union; but Draco had assured her that everything would be fine, everyone would be safe. Maybe it wouldn't have happened at the Manor. Maybe there were things he didn't know about the hotel that he would have in his own family home.

Did he go to the event room? Maybe he had to check on something?

As Hermione headed that direction, a chilling shriek made her heart drop into her stomach.

Draco. He was missing. There was already someone dead. The scream rang in her ears as she ran towards the sound.

Just outside the event room, a crowd was gathering. Hermione pushed her way through, urgent to reach the center, afraid of what she might find.

The scene before her sent a wave of guilt-ridden relief flooding through her; immediately, Hermione felt terrible. Christine, a friend of her family, was on the floor, sobbing over the body of her dead mother.

Hermione froze, staring at those bloodshot eyes which gazed into the abyss. Someone at her wedding was killing people. The world seemed to move in slow motion around her as she watched the scene unfold. She was so glad Harry was there, taking control of the situation. She felt so overwhelmed by everything. How could she just freeze like that? She fought in a war!

This was so different; she wasn't prepared for it. Today was her wedding day! It was supposed to be a happy occasion! A time for celebration! Two people were dead, and she didn't know where her fiancé was.

This couldn't be happening.

"Hermione!" A voice called through the terrified shouts of the crowd and Harry's commands.

"Hermione!" It was Draco's voice.

"Draco!" she called back, pushing people aside to get through.

She saw his head bouncing up and down in an attempt to spot her amidst the group of people and made her way to him.

Hermione dove into his arms the moment she was in reach.

"I couldn't find you," she told him.

"What the hell's going on?" he asked, though his arms held her tightly against him.

"There's been two murders," she said, swallowing her tears once again.

"How's that even possible?" he murmured, more to himself than to her. "Come on, let's get away from the crowd, let Potter deal with it."

Hermione nodded and followed him back to his room.

"It's one of the guests," she whispered as the door closed behind them.

"Has to be. I put up wards. I took precautions." Draco paced back and forth across the room.

"The second was after everything had already been magically locked down. No one got in or out. I just don't know what to do."

Draco stopped his pacing and looked at her, his features softening. "How about _we_ figure it out? It's not you on your own anymore."

"Well?" She looked at him expectantly.

There was silence for a moment, before Draco spoke with determination, "I'm marrying you, today."

"What? People are _dying_."

"I'm not leaving here without you as my wife. There isn't anything anyone can do to stop it. Whoever this is, they're on my side of the guest list, and they're not going to win."

"Draco," Hermione took his hand in both of hers, giving it a squeeze. "You don't think murder warrants a postponement? It's a bit insensitive."

"Maybe, but why would I care about that? That's what this person wants. This is _our_ day. If others are offended, that's their problem."

"These are my friends-

"I acknowledge that, but one _my friends_ is trying to stop me from marrying you. They're trying to stop me from getting what I want, and I always get what I want."

"Oh, Draco. You know I love you, but you've got to tone down that ego of yours. This is not the time," she told him.

"Fine," he said. "I'm sorry. I just, I'm so frustrated."

"You really think they're killing just so we won't get married?" she asked.

He nodded, and Hermione could see the guilt in his eyes. Someone he had trusted and invited to share in this occasion had killed people, all to ruin the wedding.

She did agree that postponing was letting them win. If that was the murderer's motivation, they would be playing right into their hands.

Hermione swallowed. "Okay," she said quietly.

"Okay?" he looked at her carefully.

"Okay. This is not how my wedding was supposed to be, but maybe you're right." Hermione hated it. She hated that what she thought was right was exactly what this evil murderer wanted her to do.

She should have known this was what their union would come down to. They were never meant to be together and the universe was putting mountains in their path. It was never going to be easy. Pureblood and Muggleborn, Slytherin and Gryffindor, bully and victim, Draco and Hermione. They were oil and water that somehow, against all laws of nature, found a way to mix, found a way to love. It shouldn't have happened, but it did, and now they had to find their way over the mountains to hopefully find happiness on the other side.

* * *

It had taken a lot of time and convincing to get everyone seated alongside the aisle. People were not happy with their decision to carry on with the wedding despite the grief being faced by the guests.

In that moment, as Hermione stood at the end of the aisle, staring into the eyes of her soon-to-be husband, her resolve had never been stronger. Nothing thrown at them could tear them apart.

With one foot placed carefully in front of the other, she made her way to the front, stepping in time to the music. She didn't wear many dresses, so walking in this long white gown was just another challenge she would have to overcome. She wished she had her father by her side, that he could be there to witness her marriage, but he couldn't. Hermione had decided that if her father couldn't be there to walk her down the aisle, she would be the independent woman she had always been and give herself away.

Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest as she reached the end, hands clasping his. She was swallowed by his silver orbs, breathing life into the darkened event, making her float. Hermione barely registered the officiator speaking, but somehow managed to mimic his words back to Draco.

Only the question of objections brought her from her daze. Would the killer step forward? Would they still be able to prevent the wedding from being completed?

To her horror, she saw Harry stepping into the aisle.

"I object!" The shout that came from his lips sounded strange. This wasn't him. It couldn't be.

"This union is toxic!" he yelled. " _She_ ," his hand came up to point to Hermione, "is poisonous. She is poisoning the blood of the Malfoy line!"

No, definitely not Harry.

His hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a small potion vial, half full of a deep black substance. Her eyes were glued to her friend holding the poison, barely noticing the small flash in the corner of the room.

"It seems you're a tough one to get to." Harry sighed oddly. "I prepared so thoroughly! Got Slughorn to make the potion, tested it out a couple times, made sure it was perfect."

Who was this? What was happening? Draco instinctively pushed her slightly behind himself for protection.

"I poisoned the water, but that stupid, stupid man went and drank some! I guess he might not have known he'd poisoned it." Harry shrugged. "I poisoned the flowers." Hermione glanced down at the bouquet in her hands. "But that _woman_ saw they were wilting and decided to replace them! You just won't die!" There was a silent pause before whoever was controlling Harry continued. "If I can't get to you, well, Potter is a good second. He did kill my master, after all."

 _Bellatrix._

Hermione's eyes grew wide with recognition. She was objecting to their wedding from the grave! To her horror, she watched as Harry popped open the vial and raised it to his lips. Terror flooded through her, and she tried to push Draco out of the way to run to her friend, but he clung to her, not allowing her to reach him.

"She'll kill you," he whispered in her ear.

At that moment, she didn't care. Hermione struggled to escape his embrace.

Just as the liquid began to flow toward his mouth, Harry froze.

"Out from him!" All eyes turned to Narcissa, whose wand was aimed at Harry. "Bella, you are finished."

A trail of a smoke-like substance flowed through Harry's mouth, nose, and eyes, slowly coming together to create the transparent form of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You dare stand in my way, Sister!" she shrieked. "You approve of this!"

"He is my son! And he loves Hermione in a way you could never understand. She is good for him, makes him happy, and I will not allow you to jeopardize that happiness."

"Well, how are you going to stop me?" Bellatrix asked, not too concerned. "I'm already dead!"

"I already have." The look on every face was one of confusion. "I've sent my house-elf to magically destroy your body. You cannot affect the living realm any longer."

Bellatrix shrieked, a high pitched, blood curdling sound, and tried to jump into the body of the nearest person. She went right through.

"No! No!" she shouted.

The woman's form began to get lighter and lighter, until she was no longer there at all.

It was over.

Hermione collapsed to the ground as Draco held her.

Harry was okay.

It was over.

"Why don't we finish this tomorrow? With no one there. Just you and me," Draco whispered.

Hermione nodded, heart racing. "Okay," she agreed. Tomorrow.

Everything would be fine. Their future would still begin, and it would be great. Tomorrow.

* * *

 **A huge huge thanks to the lovely Carolare Scarletus and tonberrys for Beta'ing!**


End file.
